Saginuma Osamu
(Goalkeeper) (Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 1/11 (Epsilon) 10 (Neo Japan) 1 (Eisei Gakuen) 19 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Fire |team = *'Epsilon' *'Epsilon Kai' *'Neo Japan' *'Seidouzan' (trainer) *'Inazuma Battle Eleven' (in alien form) *'Eisei Gakuen' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Hikida Takashi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 034 Episode 041 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares)}} Saginuma Osamu ( ) was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Gakuen's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO as the trainer of Seidouzan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match he is the main goalkeeper for Inazuma Battle Eleven. In the alternate timeline, he is a goalkeeper for Eisei Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin and for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' ---- Epsilon Kai form *''"His planning ability has improved, but he still loses it when things go wrong."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"Raimon first met this Gungnir- toting football fanatic in Kyoto back in his Desarm days."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan"'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Aliea form *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' ---- Neo Japan form *''"His passionate enthusiasm for football won't stop today!"'' Appearance Saginuma has pale skin and orange eyes. He is tall in height and very slim. He has wavy jet black hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face. As Desarm, he has pointy ears, shorter hair that is wore down, orange eyes with black sclerae which turn glowing red in his Epsilon Kai version and wears a black scarf around his neck. In GO, he wears a navy blue shirt coupled with purple pants and a red jacket with golden laces. He also leaves most of his hair down, with some parts tied with white beads. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first, during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he was very greedy for power. In the FFI arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on an international level but his team lost to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is also hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He is not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to Inazuma Japan, he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO, he is shown to be very enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in episode 34, as Epsilon's goalkeeper and captain, Desarm. During his debut, he "exiled" Gemini Storm after their lost against Raimon. The first match he and his team were seen playing was against was Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a matter of just six minutes, he and his team injured all members of Manyuuji, except for Kogure, and won by a score of 16-0. Raimon then played against Epsilon with Kogure, who caught Epsilon's strong shot by accident before they made their leave. Later at Osaka, he and his team had a match against Raimon, which ended up as a tie. They reappeared again and fought Raimon again, but Gouenji Shuuya rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Gazel appeared and "exiled" Epsilon Kai. Season 3 He reappeared in episode 76 at the doorstep of Ohisama En, pleading to Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the selection match for Japan's national team. Although, Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, she decided to make a new team called Neo Japan to win and take Inazuma Japan's place as Japan's nationals. During the first half of the match against Inazuma Japan, Saginuma commanded his teammates to block and steal the ball from them. Neo Japan thus had a tough defense that gave their opponents a hard time. Saginuma surprised Inazuma Japan when he used Illusion Ball and Dash Storm since both were the hissatsu of other teams. After Neo Japan made their first goal, Saginuma told Endou Mamoru that although he learned that soccer was something passionate and fun, competition was a heart-breaking and intense existence at the same time. He then declared that he and his team would be taking the national seats for Japan no matter what. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their seat. He was later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. In episode 101, during Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island, he sent them a scroll. However, it was actually a greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and an old-person's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it feel awkward. In the end, he re-united with Hiroto after the FFI ended. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in the GO game alongside Ishido and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he was one of the people that were training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 41 along with Ishido and Toramaru, encouraging Seidouzan and helping them out as their trainer during the match. In episode 43, he was seen sitting next to Hitomiko, watching the match along with Kurosaki and Masaki. In episode 44, he was seen listening to Hibiki, who was making his speech. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He first appeared in episode 14 in the football frontier nationals opening ceremony along with rest of his team Eisei Gakuen. He appeared yet again in episode 18 as his team came up against Inakuni Raimon in the quarter finals of the football frontier. As the match started Raimon broke through the defence of Eisei, then Saginuma challenged Kozoumaru Sasuke to shoot at him. Kozoumaru answered him by using Fire Tornado. But Saginuma saved it with Wormhole. As stated by Ootani Tsukushi, his style was to agitate the other team. A few minutes later into the match, Okuiri Hiro passed to Kozoumaru. But Saginuma thought it was a shoot and got ready to save it. But then Kozoumaru recieved the ball without Saginuma noticing and then passed it to Inamori Asuto who then gently passed it into the goal all while Saginuma was oblivious to this making it 1-0 to Raimon. Despite this he still was agitating the opposing team not even being phased at the fact that he was loosing. Soon after this, Tatsuya scored using Ryuusei Blade, making it 1-1. But once again, due the their inexperience, Saginuma let another goal in just like the last goal making it 2-1 to Raimon. But again Saginuma wasn't phased and still talked down on the Raimon players. Straight after this Midorikawa Ryuuji scored with Astro Break making it 2-2. Raimon then started with the ball. Saginuma challenged Raimon to shoot at him again claiming he would try and stop it with all his might. So Goujin Tetsunosuke and Michinari Tatsumi used their newly trained hissatsu Flash Dance. Even though Goujin was supposed to use the hissatsu, Hiyori Masakatsu used it instead. As Saginuma braced himself for the shot, Kiyama tried to help to stop the shot but instead redirected the shot to score the 3rd goal for Raimon making it 3-2. Later on in the match. Asuto moved up the field and faked Saginuma out. He thought Asuto was about to shoot so went to save the ball but actually Asuto passed it to Goujin who scored the 4th goal making it 4-2 to Raimon. Once again, Saginuma wasn't discouraged and kept on agitating the Raimon players. Soon after Asuto shot again after Hiura Kirina used Koori no Ya to pass to Asuto. This time Saginuma saved it with Wormhole. Because of the switching between Nagumo Haruya and Kira Hiroto, Saginuma didn't really have to do much for a while. Meanwhile Kira leveled the score to 4-4. After a while Raimon finally got another chance to shoot. Kozoumaru used fire tornado which easily got stopped by Saginuma's Wormhole stating he's been through that shot before. However it was all part of Raimon's plan as Goujin headed the ball into the goal before the ball hit the floor much to Saginuma's surprise, this made it 5-4. After that, Raimon got past Eisei once again. Asuto got the ball and Saginuma challenged him to shoot stating to entertain him as it was starting to get interesting. Asuto used Shining Bird. Knowing their strategy of Goujin heading it in, Saginuma stated he's not falling for the same mistake twice which led to him using a totally different hissatsu called Drill Smasher which easily saved Shining Bird. As Nagumo stated, Saginuma was slow getting started, but when he did, he's a solid keeper. During the second half, Tatsuya scored the 5th goal using Ryuusei Blade making it 5-5. Saginuma once again challenged Asuto to shoot at him, to which Asuto used Shining Bird and it got saved by Drill Smasher once again. Now during the last few seconds of the match, his goal was taken under fire by Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, and he used Drill Smasher again trying to stop the shot. However, he failed to do so, resulting in Inakuni Raimon's winning 6-5 goal. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Saginuma appeared at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. He was sitting at the stands with his teammates from Eisei Gakuen. As he stated he felt arousal within him and Yagami Reina told him call it excitement. Later he was selected as a one of the three goalkeepers, together with Kiyama Tatsuya as a midfielder and Kira Hiroto as a forward. He was very affected when Midorikawa Ryuuji congratulated them. Saginuma gathered with his new teammates at the stadium and celebrated their choice. Inazuma Japan arrived to the Kawaguchiko Sports Center where they were going to stay and train for the upcoming matches in preliminaries. On the next day the team had their first training and to their surprise joined them captain of the Spanish team Barcelona Orb, Clario Orvan. Coah Zhao announced a little contest with Clario. Without any problems he passed all 18 players and at the end he shot with his technique Diamond Ray, no one could stop him, even three goalkeepers. Clario stated that Japan’s level raised up and he decided to back to his country to practice more, after he saw one of them training in the evening. However when they were wondering who was it, he didn’t tell anything and left the camp. In the match with South Korea’s team Red Bison Saginuma was sitting at the bench. The match seemed to be normal as usual, both teams had comparable abilities but when Red Bison noticed that their all attacks were blocked, they changed their strategy. They started to play rough and quickly scored the first goal. Saginuma was shocked and angry after they obstructed Endou Mamoru’s view before they shot. Later when Gouenji Shuuya scored the first goal for Japan with his outstanding Last Resort, Red Bison targeted him and quickly eliminated him, injuring his leg. Inazuma Japan were shocked by what happened. Saginuma was surprised with Goujin Tetsunosuke’s positive attitude when he was ready to go on the field and Kira Hiroto was chosen by the coach to replace Gouenji. When Haizaki Ryouhei and Hiroto started to compete each other instead cooperate, the team didn’t understand their behavior and Saginuma stated that their enemy wasn’t Korea but themselves. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning and the team celebrated their first victory. Before the match with Australian Shining Satans coach Zhao informed the team that he didn’t get any information about their play so they could practice in the way they wanted to. Everybody decided to work on their weak points and Saginuma was training with the others on the field. Later during the match he was benched again. From the beginning nothing seemed to be like expected before. The ball was disappearing and Inazuma Japan couldn’t figured out what was going on. What more no one saw anything in the audience or in the bench. After Australia scored their second goal, Raimon Natsumi appeared before the team. Saginuma stated that she was the manager and reinforcement committee member. Later she revealed that Shining Satans were using hypnosis to trick the opponents and she advised Japan’s players to close their eyes while approaching them. After that Australia changed their strategy and started to use mirrors hidden in their cleats to blind Inazuma Japan. It turned out that Ichihoshi Mitsuru was one of the players using the mirrors and Kidou asked Haizaki and Hiroto to eliminate Ichihoshi by shooting at him with the ball. When Sakanoue Noboru was cut by blades hidden in Luci Fanos’ cleats, Saginuma with the others watched him getting his wound dressed. Later with the help of Natsumi Endou was able to stop another Australian shot with his new technique Fuujin Raijin Ghost. When Inamori Asuto was hit by Haizaki’s shot instead of Ichihoshi, Saginuma with the team stood shocked and in disbelief. Once again Goujin was going to enter the field but coach decided not to replace Asuto. Goujin stated then that he would keep preserving his strength in the meantime and Saginuma told him admiring, that his positivity was world-level. When the match ended Saginuma smiled, happy with the team because of their winning. Later in the locker room Kidou informed the team about Ichihoshi’s actions against Inazuma Japan and asked them for help to eliminate him. The team agreed but in the same time Kidou was accused of doping after some forbidden pills were found in his locker. Before the match with Uzbekistan’s Eternal Dancers Inazuma Japan underwent special training which was the relay race. When Endou got arrested and coah Zhao presented Nishikage as their goalkeeper in the next match, Saginuma asked what about him but Tatsuya put a hand on his shoulder and smiled meaningly to Saginuma, causing him confused. The match began with Inazuma Japan in disarray, without the leader on the field they weren’t able to work together and made mistakes, with Nishikage quickly conceding two goals. Later when Nosaka Yuuma came back to the team, their play has completely changed. Inazuma Japan started to score some goals and when Eternal Dancers kept pressure on them, Nosaka initiated their tactic which turned out to be Grid Omega version 2.0. At the end Japan won with 4 points. After Endou came back from the arrest the team were talking about the strange events during the tournament. Later coach Zhao confirmed their suspicions and revealed that the organization called the Orion Foundation was controlling the matches and sent to other teams their spies the Disciple of Orion. Ichihoshi was one of them, cooperating with the Orion Foundation in order to cure his ill brother. The team decided to help Ichihoshi. Before the upcoming match against Saudi Arabia’s team Phoenix Army of Arab Inazuma Japan trained with a special device, thanks which they could learn how to avoid rough plays and fouls. During the match Saginuma was sitting at the bench again. He seemed to be irritated by Goujin’s behavior who was warming up constantly and wanted to join the match in a very aggressive way. Saginuma asked Goujin how many matches he intended to warm up for. Gouijn got on Saginuma’s nerves because of giving him to understand that he was in the same boat as he, sitting on the bench all the matches so far. During the match Japan’s players were trying to involve Ichihoshi in the game, despite his doubts and struggles with himself. Later Saginuma with the whole team froze in fear when Ichihoshi approached to Nosaka’s head with his leg. After Ichihoshi was hit by the falling meteors from the Red Hot Chili Meteor, he left from the field and everyone gathered around him, wondering what happened. Kudou Michiya, coach Zhao and Nosaka revealed the true about Ichihoshi’s identity and his dual personality of two brothers, Hikaru and Mitsuru. The team decided to let Ichihoshi continue play and Saginuma was shocked when he saw him later, finally changed in Hikaru itself. At the end of the match Inazuma Japan won with 2 points. In the evening Saginuma gathered with the team to support Ichihoshi who was going to leave after all what he's done. During the briefing before the match with China, coach Zhao revealed to the players that his supporter Li Kobun was in fact Li Hao, a forward from Chinese team. He’s been cooperating with Zhao since he was a child, helping him now leveling up the team. Saginuma and his teammates were listening these revelations deeply shocked, hardly able to accept that they were trained by someone from the opponent’s team. Later during the meal Ichihoshi, who was trying his best to be useful for the team, served Saginuma another bowl with rice. When Ichihoshi got lost with Asuto in the forest, the whole team was searching them through hours and finally found them in the evening safe and tired. In the match with Chinese team Soccer Acrobatic Troupe Saginuma was hoping that he would be chosen as a main goalkeeper but Kudou Michiya selected Endou again. Saginuma felt like some lightings got through his body and paralyzed him, he couldn’t hide his disappointment. Goujin cheered him up, knowing his feelings very well. Later Kudou warned Saginuma and Nishikage that they should be ready to enter the field at any time and they looked at each other like they were rivals. Kudou told the team story about three brothers who were asked by their father to break an arrows. They easily broke one by one but couldn’t do it again with three connected together. It was the lesson to learn for Saginuma and Nishikage. They joined Endou in front of the Japans’s goal, intending to protect it together. When Li Hao shot again with his Tenkuu Hayabusadan, Saginuma used Drill Smasher, Nishigake Ouke no Tate and Endou Fuujin Raijin Ghost. However they couldn’t synchronize and they started to blame each other. Nosaka had to kick the ball off in order to protect the goal until they succeeded. When Endou explained them later that playing soccer should be fun, even when losing, they finally managed to combine their own techniques into one powerful The Asura thanks which they blocked Li Hao’s shot. Now Inazuma Japan could launch the attack on the Chinese goal. When Saginuma saw Goujin entering the field, he didn’t seem to approve it or believe that he could be useful in that tough situation they got. Later he appreciated his hard work and smiled after Goujin shot with his new technique Fire Lemonade Rising. China kept attacking all the time, not giving a moment to rest. They used their new tactics to block Inazuma Japan and attacked, forcing Saginuma, Nishikage and Endou to use The Asura again and again. When Haizaki scored the 3rd goal for Japan with Shark The Deep, Saginuma smiled, saying the this shot was still ocean-based, even not related with penguins. At the end of the match Li Hao and Zhou Xing were trying to shoot with Tenhou Chiretsu. Their powerful shot almost overwhelmed the three goalkeepers but Asuto, Nosaka and Haizaki came to help them and together protected the goal. After the preliminaries ended, Inazuma Japan participated in a send-off party at the luxury ship, which was held be the World Soccer Association. Later it was revealed that first Japan’s opponent would be Spanish team Invincible Giant and 4 their members were special guests at the party. Before the departure to Russia, Saginuma visited Eisei Gakuen with Hiroto and Tatsuya. Everyone welcomed them warmly and congratulated their winning when Kira Seijirou himself appeared suddenly, wishing them luck in a very special way. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! From the 7th chapter (after Knights of Queen are defeated), Saginuma can be found near the soccer field in Okinawa. In the Spark and Bomber versions, he's on the opposite bridge and he appears randomly. To recruit him, talk to him and answer his questions. The answers are: グングニル (''Gunguniru), イプシロン (Ipushiron), ファースト (Fāsuto), さぎぬまおさむ (Saginuma Osamu) and ガイア (Gaia). ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Young form In order to recruit Saginuma, the story mode has to be completed first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Manual': Triangle ZZ *'Player': Demete Yutaka *'Player': Ishidaira Hanzou After this, he can be scouted for an amounr of 3240 Kizuna points. Desarm form In order to recruit Desarm, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Reize *'Player': Kira Shuugo *'Player': Yagami Reina After this, he can be scouted for 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Saginuma, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped by Team Spark at Fuyukai Suguru's route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped by Chaos at Fuyukai Suguru's route) *'Photo': Effort and Guts (努力・根性の写真, taken at Raimon's schoolyard and present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that in order for him to became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 3 other players from the World Challenger Community. Adult form In order to recruit Saginuma as an adult, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Holy Bowl (聖なるお茶碗, randomly dropped by Zeus at Fuyukai Suguru's route) *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) *'Player': Desarm (Alien Narikiri Club at Saint Elda City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Desarm form In order to recruit Desarm, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) *'Record': Complete Special Training (特訓コンプリート, do every training available in the game at least one time) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that in order to he became a scout option, at least 5 other players from the Alien Narikiri Club have to be recruited first. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Adult form In order to recruit Saginuma, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Holy Bowl (聖なるお茶碗, randomly dropped from Face Painters at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at the station entrance of Inazuma Town) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside the Seaside Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Goalkeeper form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 85 *'Body': 80 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Neo Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 48 ---- Epsilon form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 50 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 54 Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *'GP': 161 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 115 *'Dribbling': 87 *'Technique': 93 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 82 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 92 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 157 *'TP': 191 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 88 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 88 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 106 *'Catch': 127 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 *'Freedom': 51 ---- Adult form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 *'Freedom': 52 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 64 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 64 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Aliea form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Aliea form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Aliea form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Chara change form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * ---- Neo Japan form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= Neo Japan form * * * * ---- Epsilon form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Desarm form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Desarm form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Desarm form) * (Desarm form; Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Desarm form; Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea B' *'Doppers' (Neo Japan form and Epsilon Kai form) *'Gaia' *'Keeper Stars' *'LEVEL-GO' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Real Aliea' (Epsilon form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Kaminari Japan' *'Keeper Stars D' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Kira Related' *'Night Viper' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Blizzard' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' (Desarm form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Trivia *When he is a goalkeeper and a midfielder, he has the fire element. Though when he is a forward, he has the wind element. *He is one of the few characters that have a chara change. **The others being Kogure Yuuya and Fubuki Shirou. However, Fubuki's chara change is not usable after a game cutscene. *When playing a match in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, it is possible to break special conditions by changing his chara change. *His alien dubname is derived from Dvalinn, a dwarf presents in several Old Norse myths. Listed as one of the four stags of Yggdrasill, his name could be translated as "the dormant one" - this could relate to Saginuma's personality as Desarm, whose battle spirit is awakened only when facing strong opponents. *He is currently the only character who played all four positions in the anime. Navigation de:Dave Quagmire es:Dave Quagmire fr:Dave Quagmire it:Dave Quagmire nl:Dave Quagmire vi:Saginuma Osamu Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters